


We're not posing

by Twinkletter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 30 min drabble, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Ships It, BAMF Adrien Agreste, BAMF Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Illustrated, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, P.E class, POV Outsider, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Post-Magic Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, THEY PLAY DODGEBALL, We Are All Alya Césaire, badass adrien agreste, dodgeball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkletter/pseuds/Twinkletter
Summary: Post-reveal Adrienette in P.E class.





	We're not posing

It all started with a P.E lesson.

 

It was a common thursday, and literature class was about to end. The whole class – minus Sabrina and Chloe, as usual – was standing on the edge of their seat, because right after this lecture, they would have the best subject of all, _P.E._

 

Kim and Alix could be heard bantering from the back of the class, but the teacher chose to pretend to not listen anymore, as it would probably be the 50th time she called them out by that time. Anyway, the thing is, in their last P.E class, the coach told the class to come to an agreement in which game they should play on the next lesson, and obviously, it all came down to the utmost power-game:

 

_Dodgeball._

 

The game for anyone who was just waiting for an excuse to throw things at people and not get in trouble by doing so. Everyone knew they all could get _pretty aggressive_ while playing, especially Kim and Alix, which was mostly fun for some to watch, not to participate in. So, everyone else was hoping they could bet on the right winner this time. 

 

The bell rang and the whole class gathered their things as fast as they could and bolted through the door towards the locker rooms, some running after Kim and Alix and the others gathered around Max, who was walking to the courtyard and talking about the new bet arrangement.

 

Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien, always the usual group, were walking towards their respective locker rooms, and Alya felt something was different than usual. She couldn’t really pinpoint what it was but… it was weird. She looked over at her boyfriend and saw that he had his eyebrows furrowed before turning to look at her with the same confused expression.

 

“Hey babe.” he started, tugging on her sleeve a little so she could be closer enough for him to whisper, “There’s something-”

 

“-Weird? Yeah...” She interrupted, nodding. “I just can’t really tell what.”

 

“Well, for starters… Look at Adrien.” Nino said, subtly pointing at the blond.

 

When Alya looked at Adrien, the last thing she expected to see was a smirk. Not a normal, model smirk. A devilish smirk who absolutely did  _not_ belong in that face.  _If Marinette sees this, she’s going to faint,_ Alya thought, her eyes quickly snapping to see how her best friend was dealing with the sight, only to see the ravenette  _also_ grinning.

 

“Nino… look at Ma-”

 

“Yeah.” He said, stopping dead in his tracks right before the locker room’s doors with an unbelieving look on his face and subsequently making Alya stop too. Both of them kept staring at their friends, whose smirks didn’t drop even a notch, and watched them jog slightly before running to their respective changing rooms.

 

The couple stood there silently for a little while, still swallowing the information, before swaying it away as nothing and following their friends so they could change to class. 

 

After changing into their gym equipment, the girls stepped into the courtyard, walking towards Nino and Adrien. Nino was sitting on a nea r by bench  watching his friend carefully. Adrien had his  legs apart, hands intertwined and his arms high up,  stretching his back. With the movement, his shirt was a little high up his hips, showing a clean streak of tanned skin and a slight hint of abs. 

 

Alya was a little surprised by the sight, not only because  _damn Agreste since when do you have abs_ but also because Marinette wasn’t even slightly surprised by it.

When the blond saw the two girls approaching he turned slightly to them, better yet, to  _Marinette_ , and reached his arms a little higher so his shirt would run up a bit more.  _What. The. Heck._

 

“Like what you see?” He said, finishing his stretching session and slumping next to Nino, waiting for Marinette to respond. Alya looked at her friend, expecting to see _at least_ a blushing mess, but instead the ravenette just said “Sure” as nonchalantly as possible.

 

When the game started, Alix and Kim had decided to do a boy vs. girls game, which was fine by everyone since the two would probably just keep throwing balls at each other.

 

The four teenagers went to their respective sides of the courtyard and waited for everyone to get ready so the teacher could blow the whistle and the game would start. After everyone was in their places, a loud voice boomed through the air.

 

No one expected it to be  _Adrien’s_ .

 

“Ready to _lose_ , Princess?!” he screamed, with a ball in hand and a smirk in place.

 

“In your dreams, Kitty.” she said, steadying herself.

 

The whole class stood there, shocked, not even realising that Marinette could talk like that, especially to Adrien of all people. No one had time to react  to the nicknames  before the whistle was heard, signaling the game had started.

 

N ot a second after, Adrien gripped the ball he had in his hands and  rolled on the floor, gaining more force and trowing it straight at Marinette, who stepped out of the way easily and let the ball hit the wall with a hard  _thump_ which scared everyone else.  _How the hell could Adrien throw a ball that hard?!_

 

The coach, albeit surprised at the little show, stepped in a little in the corner of the field, “Monsieur Agreste, maybe you shouldn’t throw a ball that hard at Mademoiselle Dup-”

 

“Pfft-”, he was taken out of his little speech as he heard Marinette chuckle a little while picking up the ball and throwing it lightly from hand to hand.

 

“Don’t worry.” she said, snapping her neck with a grin, before running a little into a cartwheel and flinging the ball back at Adrien. The ball aimed straight to his right foot which he nonchalantly pulled out of the way. The ball hit the floor beneath his foot with an even louder _thump_ that had some classmates nearby the spot flinching, but Adrien just adjusted his position and laughed, _loudly_ , one of the most hysterical and _happy_ laughs his friends had ever witnessed.

 

“He knows full well who’s he’s dealing with.” Marinettte finished with a giggle of her own, while Adrien was trying to recompose himself.

 

The coach was speechless, and honestly, kind of afraid of his two classmates. The other students were just silently watching the exchange, and some were slowly stepping out of the field.

 

After a few more seconds of staring, the remaining players started to join the game, carefully avoiding the two teenagers who were focusing solely on each other. It quickly turned into a match everyone wanted to see, because _damn._ Since when was Marinette so athletic, and why were both of them so flexible? Adrien was doing rolls and spins and _boy_ could he jump _high._ Marinette was no far behind, doing a few backflips and drops to avoid the balls while Adrien was more aggressive. Marinette could throw way more harder than Adrien so she was probably trying to avoid hurting him, settling just for dodging his attacks. Even while playing against each other, they seemed to be _dancing_ in perfect sync. And bone-crushing balls, of course.

 

Just the two of them were playing now, everyone else cheering for their favorite and watching the match intently. Even the coach was cheering along, the protection of his students long forgotten. After all, those two kids could probably bend him in half with one hand if he was hearing the balls’ hard hits right.

 

Alya and Nino seemed to be the only ones aware of how _weird_ it was. Marinette couldn’t say a word to Adrien two days ago and now they’re actively trying to kill each other? _And having fun with it?_

 

“Nino?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Where the fuck are we at?” Alya said, slowly shaking her head, all the while looking at her two best friends.

 

“I don’t know babe. _I don’t know.”_ he chuckled warily.

 

Another hard _thump_ was heard, probably Marinette’s by the sound of it.

 

“ If I die you’re paying my hospital bill, Mari!” Adrien shouted amusedly, already picking up another ball and throwing at Marinette. “I’m not _lucky,_ you know?” he said with a snort.

 

She dodged another one of his balls “Wanna end this, then?” she shouted with a ball already in hand.

 

“...Yeah sure.” He said, and she dropped the ball, turning away and stretching her arms. “You know Adrien… you’re not so bad at th-”

 

He sneaked up behind her, gripped a ball and touched her lightly with it.

 

“Whoops.” He said with glee and she gasped, turning to face him and pointing a finger to his chest “ _Traitor!”_

 

“I didn’t hear the ending whistle, Princess. Guess I won.” He smirked and put a finger under her chin, angling her head a little.

 

“Please. I could’ve won if I wanted to.”

The two kept standing there for a few seconds before a shrill cut the stunned silence.

 

“ _What the fuck?!”_ Chloe’s voice boomed through the courtyard. “What- When- Wh- _Why are you guys posing?”_

 

“ _Seriously_? Of _all_ the things that happened you decide to point _that_ out?!” Nino whined.

 

“We’re not posing.” Adrien said confusedly, still holding Marinette, who was nodding along.

 

“ _Yes you are.”_ Kim said, not even sad for losing so early on.

 

“Are you guys dating or something?” the coach, who was sitting on the floor, holding one of his legs and resting his chin on it and who was apparently _very_ invested in whatever was going on in his work period asked and the other students just nodded along with his question.

 

“What? Pffft, _no were not.”_ Marinette said quickly, and Adrien turned beet red in a second. _Oh, the irony._

 

Everyone looked confused at Marinette’s answer and looked at Adrien expectantly, waiting for his own answer.

 

He just slowly backed out of the field with a deadpan expression, and when he was almost at the changing room doors he turned his face to Marinette.

 

“ _Yet.”_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble with babies doing superhero things bc they're awesome. Was gonna go with basketball before bc that's what i'm currently doing in P.E but dodgeball is more agrest-ive (lol i had to, sorry) and i've seen a few awesome stories about it so i though i could give a shot on crack lmao


End file.
